


My Human

by TinyGayAutisticBae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Liho is determined, Perspective of a Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyGayAutisticBae/pseuds/TinyGayAutisticBae
Summary: They came back on the flying thing. I’m not supposed to be here but that doesn’t stop me. My human is waiting for me. They come out of the flying thing. But where is my human? Where is my human?!My human has not come home. But they will. I will make it happen.
Relationships: Liho & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	My Human

They came back on the flying thing. I’m not supposed to be here but that doesn’t stop me. My human is waiting for me.

They come out of the flying thing. But where is my human? Where is my human?! My noises draw attention from one of them, and they scratch my head, then the water starts coming from their eyes - my human never does that, it means bad things. Sad things. They gather around me, but my human is not here. They use words like “sacrifice”, “gone”, and “dead”. My human can’t have done that. Only small and big squeakers do the “dead”. And sometimes small flying things. But my human is much too big to do the “dead”.

They try to stop me inspecting the flying thing. They can’t. I am too fast.

I sniff all around it, every nook and cranny - my human was here before. I can smell it. I sit where the smell is strongest and I make many noises, which seems to upset them even more. Finally, the god, the one with a booming voice and a hammer, comes and sits beside me.

“She is gone, little one,” he tells me. “She can’t return. She has saved many a life in doing what she did… but she can’t come back.”

Nonsense. My human always comes back.

“Not this time, little one. She fell a long way.” He scratches my back and ears, and I can see that he is also making water from his eyes. I lick it away. It tastes weird. He chuckles; a loud noise. “I wish it were not so.”

Well then, why can’t it be so? If I bat my small squeaker around, a brightly coloured one with a fluffy tail, and it falls a long way and does the “dead”, it always comes back to me. It is always ready to play again. My human is the same.

“I-She gave her life to save many. She has erased the red in her ledger, as she hoped to do. She has allowed us to bring comfort to a great many thanks to her actions on Vormir.”

My human always comes back, and until she does… I will wait here. I will wait for my human to bring me food, with a disdainful expression and words that I do not understand, but then my ears will be scratched and my belly will be full. Then I will curl onto the lap of my human, and everything will be okay again.

Everything will be okay again.

* * *

I am tired of waiting. There are a great many more people now… more people to know that the flying thing cannot leave, more people to try and force me to take food. I take food only from my human, and they know this, but they still try. I am tired of waiting. The god with the loud voice and the hammer said she was “on Vormir”. I will find what this “Vormir” is, and I will fight it. I will bring my human home.

A human shows me a pretty yellow rock. They told me this is what my human went away for. They let me sit with it for a moment, before trying to take it from me. I was not ready for them to take it. I kept the pretty rock.

If my human went away for this pretty rock, I want to go away and give the pretty rock back. If I give the pretty rock back, they will bring my human back too, that is how this works.

I am taking the pretty rock to my human.

* * *

It is cold. It is extremely cold “on Vormir”. This is where I have gone. It is extremely cold. I fluff my fur up as much as I can, and paw my way up the mountain. This is what they spoke of, this is where my human is.

There is another human here. The human seems… confused. “You bring the Stone?”

I drop the pretty rock and meow. The human does not understand. “I do not want your gift. I do not want it.”

I meow again and wrap myself around the human. I will wait as long as I must.

“You seek something, little one… but I do not know how to help you.”

My human! I want my human back!

The human kneels in front of me, a strange red-faced human, and he scratches my ears. “You… you have come all this way… to return the Stone… because you want your human back?”

How difficult is that to understand? It’s perfectly logical, thank you. I want my human, you want your weird rock, problem solved.

The human still looks confused. “I cannot give you what you seek, cat. I am sorry.”

Yes, you can! I push the pretty rock back towards his hand and meow insistently. You  _ can _ do it, if you can take my human away for the pretty rock, get the pretty rock back and you give me my human again! It is simple!

The human hesitates. “Drop it off the cliff,” he murmurs. “Take the Stone, and drop it from the cliff.”

I pick up the pretty rock and pad over to the cliff, letting it go and watching it sail from such a height to splinter onto the ground, I realize my human must have suffered this fate also.

I meow at the red human. In one moment, the red human stands alone, and in the next, my human is falling to their knees beside them. I run over to my human. My human has water falling from her eyes, and I clean it away.

* * *

I do not leave my human’s side for many days. I refuse to. My human has done a disappearing act on me once before, and I am unhappy to let it happen again. My human has no complaints about this, and even allows me to groom them now. My human is home. I have done what the god said was impossible, and I am happy.

My human is home. And now my human buys me the delicious food every time and holds me when the moving picture is on. I sleep with my human, by their side.

My human is home.


End file.
